Fallen Angel
by mysteryhinata17
Summary: LuffyxNami. Nami gets her soul stolen and the crew must get it back in 7 days, however, Luffy blows his top when he discovers that it takes 9 days to get to their destination.What challenges await them? PLZ R&R UPDATED! CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters. It is owned by the famous Eichiro Oda.

Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty

It was a typical day on the Going Merry. Nothing seemed particularly different except that Nami hadn't come out of her room for a while. No one noticed though. It was very peaceful and the sea was calm.

Luffy was sitting on the lamb head at the front of the ship and he was commenting on how there wasn't very much snow in a long time.

Usopp was on the Crow's nest looking at every part of the sea as the sun was setting.

Chopper was in the kitchen with Sanji and they were doing their separate things. Sanji was getting the very late supper ready and Chopper was mixing potions for his Rumble Ball.

Zoro was weightlifting (again) and was just training for most of the day.

Where was Nami? She hadn't come out of her room all day.

Suddenly Sanji burst out of the door.

"Nami-san! Your Cocktail Pie is ready!" he yelled.

There was no response. Only the greedy eyes of Usopp and Luffy whose stomachs have been rumbling since lunch.

"Where is Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"You know, come to think about it… I haven't seen her all day." Usopp replied.

"Is she in her room?" Chopper asked suddenly from the kitchen.

"I don't know." Usopp answered, "I'll go check on her."

Usopp walked down to the women's quarters. He was getting a bit worried. Lately Nami hadn't been herself. She was tossing and turning in her sleep and she looked exhausted in the mornings. Earlier there had been two girls sharing that room, but now there was only one. Anything could've happened to her. Usopp was cautious. He was careful not to do anything stupid that would make him look bad. After making his way to the door of Nami's room he knocked.

"Nami? Are you okay? Can I come in?" He asked.

Suddenly, Usopp heard a man's voice coming from her room. He gasped in horror.

"L-Luffy! Come here! Quick!" He yelled in urgency.

"What!" Luffy yelled making his way to Usopp

When he got there Usopp was as white as a sheet.

"I asked you what was wrong?" Luffy repeated.

"T-T-There's s-someone I-in there wi-with Nami." Usopp stammered.

Luffy tried the door but it was locked. He tried again and again until finally he got it opened.

Luffy looked around the room. There was no sign of intrusion and no sign of struggle either. In front of him, sat Nami on her bed. She looked pale, tired and not herself. Luffy ran over to her.

"Nami, Nami? Are you okay? C'mon sweetheart, speak to me." He asked.

He was a little surprised that those words came out. He had strong feelings for Nami but never said anything. _She probably doesn't feel the same way_ he though. He sat on the bed next to her and brought her to him.

Luffy gasped. Suddenly everyone was in her room.

"What's the matter?" Sanji sobbed

"She's frozen… like ice. Only… different" Luffy replied.

Suddenly Nami looked up. "L-Luffy… H-E-L-P-M-E"

Luffy froze with terror. It was her voice, and her body, but not her soul. Nami's eyes were a reddish-black. Suddenly another voice spoke.

"Muhahahahahaha… you seem a little confused, kids. Let me explain. I possessed this girl in order to retain my soul. She will sleep for approximately 7 days. If you want her back, come and get me on Stratsbourgh Island. Be quick though. If her soul is not back in her body before the seven days are up, she will die and I will live forever… Muhahahahahahaha"

And with that, the voice was gone leaving Nami soulless on Luffy and a dumbstruck crew.


	2. No Other Choice

Chapter 2: No other Choice.

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy

Luffy and his friends just stayed there for the longest time. None of them knew what to say or do. Nothing was clear but one thing. Luffy was pissed. He was still sitting on Nami's bed with her on his shoulder. The crew was getting worried. There was no sound from their Captain for a long time. Finally, Luffy spoke.

"L-Lets G-Go" He said trying to hold his rage in.

He gently, despite all of his anger, grabbed the soulless Nami by her shoulders and got off the bed. By then he had picked her up and placed her peacefully on the bed. Chopper approached them. He looked up to see that Luffy had a great deal of sadness in his eyes. Chopper then looked at Nami. Pale as though she was a ghost, but peaceful as if to be in a deep sleep. He moved just in time, as Luffy knelt down beside the bed. To the gang's surprise, Luffy knelt really, really close to Nami. It looked as if he was about to kiss her pale-blue lips, to restore the original pink they always had. Instead, he whispered a promise.

"I promise Nami, I will give you your soul back. I won't let you die."

Luffy mumbled something else that was barely audible. The rest knew better than to ask what he said, seeing as how they'll get their asses kicked. Finally Zoro spoke.

"So what are we doing, Captain?" He asked as casually as he could.

"What do you think, idiot?" Luffy replied angrily, "We're going to Stratsbourgh Island to find and kill that fucker."

Zoro, as well as everyone else was taken aback by this answer. Zoro displayed his shock with a dropped jaw. Luffy noticed this and turned away.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." He said quietly as he walked away.

Zoro turned to every one else. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Please close Nami's door." And with that walked away to the lamb head.

"Don't you think this is odd?" Zoro asked suddenly

"Well, of course. Someone just doesn't loose their soul like that." Sanji replied.

"I wasn't talking about that" Zoro snapped, "I meant Luffy's reaction"

"Yeah. It was strange. What do you think it is?" Usopp asked.

"Clearly something bigger is going on inside our Captain's heart, and he hasn't told anyone" Zoro said thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, Luffy was sitting on the lamb head thinking. _I promise Nami, I won't let you die. You mean to much to us… to me_ He thought. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Oi! Guys!" He yelled.

Everyone came running up.

"What's the matter?" Usopp asked

"Anyone know about navigation and just where this island is?" He asked.

"I do a little" Chopper said.

Zoro turned away.

"I know where it is… and I know precisely how to get there too." He said

Everyone stopped to look at him.

"How?" Sanji asked actually being polite towards the swordsman.

"I was hunting a pirate, back in my bounty days, and he led me there." Zoro said, "From here I'd say it takes about… 9 days to get there"

"NINE DAYS?" Luffy squealed "If we don't get there in at least 5 days, Nami will die!"

"I know… I'm sorry Luffy" He spoke quietly.

Luffy realized he had snapped at Zoro again and looked at him apologetically. Zoro eyed an "I-Understand" message back to Luffy.

"C-Can't this ship go any faster?" Luffy asked weakly.

"No." Replied Usopp.

**6 DAYS LATER**

Luffy had stayed by Nami's bed day and night. At last he was so tired he fell asleep. Usopp walked in.

"Luffy" He said shaking him gently, "According to Chopper, I have to give this herb potion to Nami to keep her hydrated."

Luffy looked at Usopp. "There's only 1 day left"

"I know, I know." Said Usopp noticing Luffy's sadness. "The ship can't go any faster though"

"I know" Luffy said very quietly.

He stepped out of Usopp's way to give him room. As Usopp was giving the medicine to Nami, Luffy felt a sharp stab at his heart. He looked down.

"I-I failed you" He said.

Usopp looked up "Huh?"

"Nami. I failed her." He mumbled, "I promised that I wouldn't let her die… and I did"

Usopp looked from Luffy to Nami then back to Luffy. He tried to cheer the mood up, but nothing was working.

"Hey, you didn't break your promise. Nami's not dead yet." He said with a sad smile.

Luffy looked at him then at Nami. "No, but she will be. According to Zoro, it takes at least 3 days to get up that mountain from here. Forget it, Usopp, let's change course. There's nothing we can do"

Usopp's jaw dropped. He had never seen Luffy this depressed let alone GIVE UP? But, he listened to his captain and went upstairs.

"Listen everyone, this is very, very important!" He bellowed to the crew, "Luffy has instructed me to change paths. We are not going to the island."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"That's what I was told" He said.

"That's absurd!" Yelled the cook from the kitchen. He burst through the door. "There's no way I'm going to let my Nami-san die!"

Usopp shot around. "She's not YOUR Nami-san and you're the cook not the captain so back off!" he shouted giving Sanji a death glare

Sanji backed up a few steps.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Chopper.

"We're going to bury her" Said a voice from below the deck.

Everyone turned to see Luffy coming up the stairs. For the first time, in all of the time they've been together, they saw Luffy come up the stairs sniffling with a tear-stained face.

"Where are we going to do that?" Zoro asked

"Kokoyashii" Luffy replied.

"Nami's hometown?" Usopp answered.

"Yes. Now let's get going. She'll be dead by morning." Luffy said moving towards his seat.

_I'll have to find another Navigator, but it just won't be the same without you Nami. I'll miss you._ And with that, Luffy began to cry silently.

A/N: There you go! What will happen next? Please R&R :)


	3. Kokoyashii and the Singing Mistress

Chapter 3: Kokoyashii and the singing mistress.

A/N: Thanx for the awesome reviews! Here's the next Chapter Enjoy!

That morning was the saddest morning Going Merry had ever experienced. On the bed was a young woman laying there pale as the moon. Luffy was holding her hand and it was frozen. He had said nothing or eaten anything from that moment on._ Why did it strike us so fast? Why was Nami taken away from us… from me?_ He thought to himself as he stared at the sea.

**4 DAYS LATER**

"Land Ho!" Usopp bellowed from the crow's nest.

As they docked, they were met by Gen and Nojiko, who were pretty happy to see them return so soon. But their happiness was shattered when they heard the news. Gen grabbed Luffy by his shirt.

"I thought I told you to take care of her!" He yelled.

"Gen-san" said Nojiko gently. "You heard him say that it wasn't their fault."

Gen thought for a moment, and released his grip.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was just taken by surprise that's all" he said to Luffy

Luffy simply nodded.

"You may stay here the night" Gen said "You're welcome anytime."

2 hrs later

Luffy returned to the peak where Bellmere was buried. He looked at the plaque beside it.

It said:

Nami

Born Died

July 3rd, 1986-December 15th 2004

Rest in Peace

Luffy couldn't help it anymore. He began to sob uncontrollably. Nojiko, who was behind the tree, heard him. She approached the crying Luffy and knelt beside him.

"You really cared for her didn't you?" She asked sobbing a little herself.

"Yes. I only regret not telling her that I loved her when I had the chance" He said between sobs.

Nojiko gasped. "You- You loved my sister?" She asked completely taken by surprise.

Luffy nodded. He had never been in love before and he had no idea it hurt so much.

"Well, I'll leave you then, with my sister's soul." She said as she got up. "Come to me if you need me."

Luffy nodded. Suddenly something struck him like lightning.

"Wait! Nojiko!" He yelled.

"Ya?"

"If… If someone has imprisoned your soul… can the person still be free?" He asked.

"No. Unless the soul is free then it will go to it's destiny. If the soul is not free, the person will be tortured for eternity." She said as she turned around and walked away. Then, Nojiko faced Luffy again "…Why?"

"Just wondering"

He was now alone, in the darkness. Suddenly, he heard a faint voice. He went to the edge of the cliff over looking the harbor. There on the beach was a woman standing, facing the water. She was singing to herself. Her voice was very dreamy and she was wearing white. He hair was a bright red and she was pretty. But most of all, she reminded Luffy of someone he knew. He couldn't hear the song perfectly. He only heard the first verse before she slipped into darkness. It went like this:

-Spare a little candle, save some light for me.

-Figures up ahead movin' in the trees,

-White skin in linen

-Perfume on my wrist

-And a full moon that hangs over,

-These dreams in the mists…

He leaned in closer to hear her better.

-Darkness on the edge,

-Shadows where I stand

(Shadows where I stand)

-I search for the time on a watch with no hands

-I want to see you clearly,

-Come closer than this

(All that I remember)

-But all I remember,

-Are these dreams in the mists…

She disappeared. It was one of the most beautiful songs Luffy had ever heard. _I have to free your soul Nami. Once you're free, you can go wherever you need to go…_ Luffy closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep where he was.

Cold… Cold… Cold! Luffy woke up looking over the harbor at the endless sea. He was still half asleep. Eyes were half closed and he still owned morning weakness.

"Sanji….meal time…!" He mumbled half asleep.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his heart. _Nami… Nami's soul…_ he thought.

"Oi! Wake up sleepy bones!" Said a familiar voice.

"Nami…?" Luffy asked dreamily.

He looked up to see a woman's face staring at him.

"Gee, how long do you need to sleep?" She asked him

"How long was I asleep?"

"Hmm… I'd say about 4 days" She said thoughtfully.

"4 frickin' days!" Luffy yelled in surprise.

"Yup."

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" He asked her now sitting up.

"We figured you needed sleep so we left you be." Then she added, "You stayed by my sister's side even when she's passed on…"

He stared lazily at her. "Yeah, I guess I did"

"Well, that's okay… Your crew is ready to go."

"Yeah… How far is Stratsbourgh Island?" He asked suddenly

"Umm… about 2 days from here." Nojiko replied.

"Allright, well thanks for everything and we'll be back to see Nami." He said walking away.

"I'll never understand him…" Nojiko said to herself.

Meanwhile Luffy walked back to port and The Going Merry. He saw his crew getting ready. One spot looked empty without Nami.

"Ya! Everyone!" Luffy yelled cheerful as ever.

"What's gotten into you?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah! Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" Sanji asked.

"Because we're going to free Nami!" Luffy answered back.

"Eh? What made you change your mind all of a sudden?" Zoro asked.

"I got some sleep" Luffy said simply.

Sanji grabbed him by the shirt. "AHO! Don't be joking. Nami is dead."

Luffy looked at the enraged cook. "You just give up too easily!"

Sanji let him go and turned abruptly around and walked away.

Usopp looked at Luffy. "I thought the voice said Nami's end was 4 days ago."

Zoro smiled. "Meh. I got it. Let's get ready to go to that Island"

Usopp spun around. "Why the hell are you so supportive you were there we all saw Nami's body lowered in the ground!"

Zoro looked at him. "You above all people should know where we're coming from."

"Eh?" Usopp blinked.

"What do bad guys like to do?"

"Be... Bad?"

"Baka! They bluff!"

Usopp thought a moment. "That's right. But... there's no guarantee he was bluffing though.

"Maybe not." Said a voice from behind. "But there's no harm in trying. At least we can say we tried."

Zoro and Usopp turned to see Luffy with a widespread grin on his face.

They nodded.

"Yosh! Off to the island. It's not far in the other direction"

"Umm, but it was 3 days from where we left off." Usopp said.

Zoro poked him with his sword handle. "Yeah but we would've went around. Had we not come here, we would've wasted a lot of time."

He nodded.

"Well are we going or not?" Luffy yelled.

They nodded again. The crew was off to Stratsbourgh Island to recover Nami's soul.

A/N: There you go! PLZ R&R! Thank You


End file.
